


Lost and Found: Alternate Pairings

by NovusArs



Series: Lost and Found Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Bilbo, Rule 63, Some plot elements from Lost and Found are ignored, Various What ifs for the Lost and Found story in relation to Bella being with another dwarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/pseuds/NovusArs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and Found story with other pairings with Bella.</p><p>First Chapter: Dwalin/Bilbo(Bella)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts), [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



Dwalin stared up at the round green door. The hobbit he had gotten directions from, after a rather thorough integration which oddly involved hobbit children being used against him (and while very unfair, Dwalin couldn’t help but appreciate these peaceful folks way of getting information. It was very effective.), had told him he’d find the boys here. It didn’t look like a trap. 

The burly dwarf stamped the rest of the way up, carefully opening the gate and closing it again as he went. Then the guard stared at the door for another few minutes. Finally he raised his fist and moved to knock. 

The door swung open before he could. A small body ran into him as a woman’s voice called out over the child’s laughter, “Gimli come back here! Those cookies are for tea!”

Dwalin turned his stare down to meet Gloin’s little son’s wide eyes. The dwarfling suddenly twisted around Dwalin, calling out, “Amad, Adad!?!”

“Oh!” came a gasp of surprise.

The burly dwarf looked up from the child and stared some more. A small hobbit woman stared back. Her shock shifted to a frown. Then a broom slammed into Dwalin’s face. “Gimli get away from him!”

Dwalin stumbled back at the sudden, constant assault. Gimli had obediently moved out of the way and was giggling at the side. Dwalin couldn’t help the spew of curses falling from his mouth as he tried to get away from the Mahal damned broom without harming or scaring the lady.

“Nâmad! That’s Mister Dwalin!” Came a new shout.

Gimli crowed in excitement, “Nâmad’s beating up Mister Dwalin!”

The broom stilled and then moved away slightly. Dwalin peaked around it to watch the fierce little hobbit carefully. She stared with narrowed eyes. “You certain Kili? Get Fili.”

Kili, covered in white powder, nodded, “Ahuh.” He turned and leaned into the doorway to shout, “Fee! Nâmad’s beating up Mister Dwalin!”

Dwalin watched as a appealing blush spread across the hobbit lass' cheeks and ear tips. Fili and another dwarfling Dwalin had never seen before appeared in the doorway. The blood dwarf broke out into a grin. “Mister Dwalin!”

At Fili’s cry the broom suddenly vanished and the hobbit lass became a tomato. She fiddled with her apron for a moment before looking up at him with wide green eyes. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t-I mean, I couldn’t be sure you were kin of the boys. I’ve had some… incidents with folk.” She paused for a moment before turning sharply, “Kili, the cookies!” 

Kili sprang into action and she followed, calling over her shoulder, “Fili have Mister Dwalin settled into the guest room would you?”

Dwalin allowed Fili and Gimli to drag him into the foray, pull off his cloak, and then drag him down a rounded wooden hallway. His bewilderment at what had just happened kept him from doing anything else. The last dwarfling trailed behind. Fili pushed open a door, revealing a room with a overly large bed. 

The guard looked around as he dumped his things in a corner. It was a homey room even with the man size bed. Beyond the broom, there hadn’t been anything to indicate it was a trap. The boys being here basically removed all possibilities but he had to investigate some more before sending news.

He looked over at the three dwarflings. Gimli was pouting at him. Fili was frowning thoughtfully. The last was staring at him blankly.

“Sooo, ya lads doing good here?”

“Nâmad’s the best!” Shout Gimli. The little boy threw a fist in the air and then charged out of the room, odd braids flying through the air.

“Huh. Right.” Dwalin said looking over at the other two. The dwarflings grinned back.

“Gimli’s has been doing that lately.” Explained Fili. The room went quiet again. After a few minutes of staring Fili spoke up again. “Is Adad and Amad and Nâdad coming too?”

“Supposed to be checking ta make sure this ain’t a trap but ya they will be.” Answered Dwalin. Fili nodded seriously, joy glowing in his eyes, before wandering out of the room.

Dwalin looked at the last dwarfling. Brown-red hair was braid in multiple odd braids. “You’re the one with answers, right?”

The dwarfling folded his arms and glared up at him. “Don’t hurt my kurâmad!”

Eyebrows shot up. 

“Tea time dears! Let Mister Dwalin know!” called the hobbit. 

The dwarfling’s glare deepened. The child purposely stepped in front of the door.

“Ori!” Called the hobbit lass.

Dwalin smiled. “I won’t hurt yer ma, lad.”

Ori nodded curtly before running out the door. “Coming Kurâmad!”

Dwalin stomped after the lad and quietly sat at his indicated seat. A large pot of tea and two large plates of delicious smelling cookies were laid out. Dwalin watched as the boys showed manners and waited until the hobbit served them a cup of tea each. He quietly accepted the small cup, engulfing it in his large hands. Mint and something sweet floated up from the pinkish tea. 

The hobbit sat down and the boys immediately grabbed a couple of cookies. Dwalin watched the hobbit that was aunt and mother to the various dwarflings. 

She seemed like a good enough lass. Caring for four rambunctious lads meant she had patience. The lovely blush and her words showed a politeness most dwarves didn’t bother with, with outsiders. (What was the point of being polite to someone that wasn’t going to be to you?)

Her attack by broom showed her ferocity; she might even know a thing or two on using staves. He’d have to ask at some point. The weapon would be a good option for someone with little reach. 

Dwalin continued to watch, munching on delicious cookies and carefully siping surprisingly good tea. The hobbit fussed over each child but not so much that it was overbearing. It was just enough to keep each boy inline and fed.

“I’m all done!” shouted Gimli. His fists flew into the air at his shout, as if brandishing a sword in victory. 

The hobbit simply smiled softly at the redhead. “Alright then, wash up and go play outside. Mister Dwalin and I have to talk.” 

Gimli bounced out of the room, Kili following after. Fili grabbed another cookie before running off. Ori flashed a narrow eyed glare at Dwalin and, instead of following the other boys, climbed up into the hobbit’s lap and gave her a firm hug and kiss on the cheek. Then the last dwarfling flashed another glare at Dwalin and left the room. 

Dwalin shifted, purposely stuffing another cookie in his mouth to avoid speaking first. The hobbit lass looked up at him, uncertainty and a small amount of worry gleamed in her startling emerald eyes. Dwalin shook his head slightly at the thought. They were green like one of the weeds outside, not emeralds. They were like grass. He found that thought repeating in his head as he watched her green eyes reflect her worries and relief at his presence.

“Mister Dwalin...I assume you’re here to take the boys.” The pain grew in her far too expressive eyes for a moment. “If you could wait a few weeks...The boys have been invited to a friend’s birthday party. I think they would like to stay for it.”

The dwarf shook his head. “I’m not takin’ them anywhere-uh...lass. I’ll send word to their family and wait here for everyone. Then we’ll head out.”

The inticing blush came back as he spoke. The hobbit lass spoke up, speaking in a rush, “I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m Bella Baggins. And you’re welcome to stay here at my home. Ther-”

Dwalin interrupted the rush of words, “Most appreciated Mrs. Baggins. I’d like to speak with your husband before I accept your offer though.”

“Oh I’m not married, Mister Dwalin.” She rose and poured him another cup of tea. The angle she was leaning at gave Dwalin a view of her soft breasts. Dwalin forced his eyes to the pinkish tea as she looked up at him through her lashes. Embarrassment tinged her voice, “You’ll find it difficult finding lodging elsewhere at the moment. We have midsummer's festival coming up and all the traders have already taken up the inn.” 

Dwalin nodded jerkingly. “I accept then, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Her warm smile brought a flush to Dwalin’s ears. Dwalin jumped up as she picked up one of the half empty trays of cookies. She stared, startled by his sudden movements. He grabbed the plate, his hand brushing her’s in his rush. His blush grew. “I’ll help.” He stated with a gruff puff of air. 

Her surprise turned to annoyance. “You’re a guest! Guests do NOT help clean up.” She snapped. Then she grabbed the plate back and stomped out of the room. Dwalin stared after her. His heart pounding at the image of her soft body going taut, her breasts rising under that bodice as she snapped at him. 

Mahal’s beard, he had been taught better than this. Dwalin forced all the improper thoughts from his mind. He was here for the boys, not to ogle some soft, pretty thing.

Dwalin grabbed up the cast iron teapot and stomped off after the dratted lass. He was going to help clean up. He was going to be here for weeks!

That evening the dwarf sat back and watched as the boys were handled expertly into baths and bed. He found himself watching her, eyes tracing the curves of her chest and hips far more often than he should. It took forever to write the letter to Thorin. Her sweet words of goodnight made him nearly spill the ink over his paper.

The next morning Dwalin watched as Bella Baggins guided Kili through cooking a batch of cheese scones. What should have been a mess and burnt coal (it was Kili cooking for Mahal’s sakes!), turned out to be absolutely amazing. She knew how to cook and she knew how to teach her craft to others. 

Dwalin could feel himself falling and no matter the number of times he reminded himself why he was here, Dwalin couldn’t keep himself from watching her appreciatively. Every day passed by with Dwalin falling harder and harder. 

A stack of dwarven letters came in the mail. One for Dwalin and the rest for Gimli, Fili, and Kili. Thorin had even sent one to little Ori, probably informing the child that his family would be found and informed of his location. The lads parents and uncle were heading this way. They’d be here in a week or so.

The boys were thrumming in excitement. Dwalin silently watched over the boys as Bella ran to the market for a special meal to commemorate the letters. He was fairly sure she was doing the meal more for herself them the boys. She loved them and she was about to lose them. 

Dwalin blinked over at Fili as the boy cheerfully named off a list of things. “and forget-me-nots have to be in there! You remember that one the Greenhand gave, she especially liked those.”

The other boys mutter in agreement. Dwalin frowned. “She likes what?”

The boys looked over at him in surprise. “Oh, we’re just talking about flower meanings Mister Dwalin.” Explained Kili. “Hobbits take it very seriously, especially when you put them all in a bouquet.”

“Really?” Dwalin paused before adding, “What they use it for?”

“Courting and…” Dwalin didn’t hear any other explanation from Kili. 

Flowers were used for courting. Could he? Dwalin stared blankly out over Bella’s garden. Should he? Dwalin thought about the her sweet smiles. “Lad, where’d you’d get information about flower meanings?”

“What?” Asked Kili in surprise. “Uh, in a book I guess.”

Fili leaned over and stared at Dwalin with a frown. “Why?”

Dwalin shrugged uncomfortably. Ori was glaring at him again. “A book eh? I’d get one for my brother, he'll like that.”

“Oh.” Fili wrinkled his nose but nodded. “Mister Balin would like that. You can get a copy at the market.”

The next day Dwalin went to the market and bought a book. He spent the next week, past midsummer’s festival, trying to decipher what it meant. Flowers all looked the bloody same. The drawings didn’t help much. It took hours of staring and comparing pictures and real flowers to start recognizing the differences. 

Thorin, Dis, Vili, Gloin, and Brimli came to Bag End two days before the birthday party. Dwalin had been out in some partly hidden field comparing notes when they showed up. He missed the drama but he felt no qualms about glaring daggers at Thorin. The red puffiness of Bella’s eyes could only be his fault. 

Thorin followed Dwalin the next day. “Ya don’t need to come.” Grumbled the guard as he tried to convince Thorin to leave. He didn’t need Thorin present while trying to understand flowers. 

Thorin kicked a rock, his scowl firmly in place, “I’ve been ordered out of the house.”

“Dis not wanting you to screw up this mess more?”

Thorin’s scowl deepened. “No.” He voice became small, “The boys kicked me out till I can be nice to her.”

Dwalin chuckled and then groaned. So much for getting rid of the grumpy king. “Fine.” The guard suddenly turned off the road and trumped up the hill.

A valley of flowers growing wild came into view. Dwalin firmly ignored Thorin as he pulled the book out and rifled through the pages as he walked over to a group of flowers he hadn’t identified yet. Finding the page he had left off of, the dwarf squatted down and lifted the book up to stare at the drawing side by side with the live flower.

A few minutes of silence stretched out as Dwalin turned the page and stared some more. “Dwalin.” Thorin broke the silence. “What are you doing?”

“Comparing.”

“Weeds?”

“Flowers.”

Silence came back as Thorin sank down besides Dwalin and joined in the comparing. “Not the same.” The king said after a moment.

“You sure?” 

“The leaves are all wrong.” Thorin pointed out.

“Damn.” 

“So…” Thorin leaned forward, staring at Dwalin in honest confusion. “Why?” Dwalin’s face and ears turned beat red. Thorin’s eyebrows rose at the reaction. “Right then.” Thorin pointed at the new picture. “The petals are off, I think.”

Dwalin pulled the book close and squinted at the lines. “Damnit.” Growled the burly dwarf. The rest of the afternoon slid by, the two comfortably sitting in the quiet summer day. 

The next morning Dwalin was gone before first breakfast. He didn’t turn back up until Bella was cleaning up from second breakfast. Everyone was getting ready for the party. 

Dwalin watched the hobbit as she hummed away, cleaning a pot. He shifted back and forth before clearing his throat. 

Bella looked up at him and frowned. “You missed first breakfast and second breakfast. You’ll have to wait till luncheon if you’re hungry.”

“Uh, right.” Dwalin shifted again. 

She tilted her head, the sunlight igniting her hair into glowing threads of gold. Dwalin’s mouth went dry. “Did you want something else?” Dwalin pulled his arm back from behind his back and shoved the bouquet of flowers at her. Her eyes widened at the flowers. “Oh.” She gasped softly. 

The bouquet had white heliotrope, white jasmines, white larkspur, pink myrtle, and a single burst of purple snapdragons all tied together with ivy. Bella carefully took the flowers from him and plucked the snapdragon out before looking shyly up at Dwalin. His heart hammered as she stared at him. 

“Will you braid them in my hair?”

Dwalin flushed and nodded. He couldn’t guess if this meant anything in particular but to be allowed to braid her hair was more than he could have ever hoped for. This had just been a fool’s decision. He hadn’t expected the lovely hobbit lass to show any interest back.

“What about those?” Ask Dwalin, nodding to the snapdragons. 

Bella looked back over at the flowers before shaking her head, “They don’t work with the rest of the message.” She looked up at him with an intent stare. “I don’t want anyone mistaking the message.”

The dwarf flushed in embarrassment at getting a flower wrong. The bloody things all look the same. He was amazed he had gotten most of the flowers right.

Bella hummed happily, paying no mind to his thoughts as she pulled him along to the living area. She guided him to sit in one of her wingback chairs and gave him back the flowers before vanishing. Soon the flowers were set in a bowl and a comb took their place in his hands. 

She then slid down in front of him. Dwalin carefully, hesitantly brushed her hair. His mind scattered as he tried to remember a single braid. Nothing came to mind. 

A noise to the side startled him from his thoughts. Bella didn’t seem to react, content to sit between his legs. The other dwarves were all standing staring at them. Vili was hold Ori back, hand over the lad’s mouth. Thorin was giving him a slightly shocked stare but helpfully guided the equally shocked Kili and Fili away. Vili flashed a grin that was matched by Gloin and Gimli. Dis helpfully pulled her hair out and carefully, visibly weaved a basic braid. Brimli helpful dragged the rest of the males from the doorway.

Dwalin flushed at the audience and their actions. He flashed a hand symbol that the children shouldn’t see but he didn’t care. They should be minding their own damn business. 

He turned back to Bella’s hair and took a section of it, carefully weaving the basic braid Dis had just shown him. He redid the braids a couple of times. Once because they fell apart as soon as he let go. Twice because they weren’t thick enough to hold a single flower. But finally, when they were nearly late for the party, he finished. 

“There.” Dwalin announced, his voice rough as worry thrummed. Would she approve?

Bella rose with a smile and glanced at a mirror. Her hands trailed over the messy braids and flowers. Her expression softened in the mirror’s reflection. She suddenly twirled around to face him, plucked a few of the remaining flowers form the bowl and stepped over to him. “It’s perfect.” She breathed, “Thank you.”

Dwalin stilled as Bella rose up on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss on his hairy cheek. She then slid a couple flowers into his hair and skipped from the room. 

“Very smooth.”

“Shut up.” Growled Dwalin, his cheeks and ears still pinked. He couldn’t keep the pleased smile off his face.

Thorin chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to try and accept her now?”

“I’ll beat the shit outta ya if ya don’t.” 

The king clapped Dwalin’s shoulder before following everyone out to the party tree.


	2. Nori

Nori slipped quietly through the farmland. It had taken months, almost an entire year, but all the trails, all the whispers and hints, pointed him here. Even then, he would have continued past Bree if it hadn’t been for that drunk hobbit lad at the Prancing Pony. 

The lad had gone off about his cousin. She was watching dwarf children saved from slavers. She had claimed them as her own. One of them went by the name of Ori. 

Nori bought the drunk lad an entire pint as thanks and the poor fellow simply continued to spout on and on about his cousin. The thief felt like he knew this Bella Baggins better than his older brother. 

Nori frowned at the thought of Dori. He needed to make sure Ori was here and then he could send word. His brother would be able to stop mourning. The dwarf sighed at the thoughts of his brother. Soon it would be back to normal. 

Nori continued to walk through the woods towards this Hobbiton. He could spy the large pine tree the drunken hobbit had noted down to guide him down the short cut to the small town in the middle of the Shire. (Apparently the roads were rarely used by the inhabitants because of increased kidnappings by these slavers.)

The red headed dwarf stumbled. Nori had a moment of confusion as a loud noise rang out. Hie eyes shot up. There were some pots and pans in the trees. They were connected to a rope. The thief’s eyes dropped to his feet and stared at the mediocre trip wire he had triggered. “What the hell?”

Sharp barking filled the air. 

Instinct had Nori out of the the entangled rope and running before his mind caught up to the situation and the confusion returned. Why the hell would there be a trap in the middle of nowhere? 

The distant shouting of a hobbit about his crops filtered through the forest, answering the question. Nori flushed in embarrassment as he got the impression the farmer thought him some inexperienced hobbit lad trying to steal his mushrooms. 

Nori flew through the trees, pausing for a second as the forest gave way to a corn field on one side. The distraction of the farm almost led him off the edge of a cliff. Nori caught himself before he could fly off and, still hearing dogs rushing towards him, looked around for an escape route. A moment later the thief sprang into one of the tall trees rising from the sharp drop and quietly hide. 

Dogs sprang into the area, noses stuck to the the ground. They stopped at the end of his trail, a few following it into the air but none spotted him. That didn’t stop them from barking, though. 

An old, fat hobbit stumbled into the area breathing hard. The hobbit scowled around the area and swung a fist about, as if knowing the thieves were still about and watching him. Finally the rather ugly mugged, beardless fellow stomped off on his hairy feet. 

Nori frowned after his second impression of the race. Angry and drunk were not good state of beings of these tiny things. Made them look like angry toads.

Nori shook his head at that thought. Now he felt bad. 

The dwarf climbed out of the tree and was soon off again. His short cut hadn’t been as useful as he had hoped. His eyes lit up at the sight of a road. He was done with following short cuts through the forest. He’d (probably) be able to avoid being kidnapped by slavers.

Some hours later, the moon low in the sky, Nori crested a hill to find a simple wood sign. An arrow pointed downward and had worn paint pronouncing “Green Dragon”. Nori relaxed at the sight. He felt like he had been traveling in circles for hours. The shortcut would have likely been hours shorter. He shook his head at his thoughts.

The lad from Bree had talked about the Green Dragon. Nori smiled bitterly at the idea that another dragon was involved, no matter how vaguely, in the loss of a home. Would his brothers be able to feel safe back in that small mining town. Nori tightened his hands around the straps of his backpack. 

He doubted it.

Nori also doubted that Dori would ever admit the issue. They didn’t have the funds to move after all.

The star-haired dwarf shook his head again. This Bella Baggins lived near the Green Dragon as the inn was part of Hobbiton. He’d find her at the top of the hill of Bagshot Row, with a round green door - that was what the hobbit had said at least. 

The thief looked around for any sign to direct him. There wasn’t any. So after a few minutes of debating, Nori slipped down the road until he found the Green Dragon and a square it was sitting next to. Most of the square consisted of a few wooden stalls but there was the inn, an old mill, a bakery, a butchers, and what appeared to be an abandoned blacksmith, amongst a few other indistinguishable houses. Nori could just make out rounded doors and windows set into the hills surrounding the square, some still lit with low burning candles.

Nori hunkered down in a alleyway between the inn and bakery, hidden from plain view. He could have taken up a room at the Green Dragon but he had no doubt this Bella Baggins would hear about him and then he’d never learn the truth.

No one ever showed the truth. It was always some form of lies. And Nori needed to know exactly how his brother has been treated. 

He dozed off until the ruckus of many hobbits moving about woke him back up. The square was partly transformed into a market place. The smell of fresh baked goods filtered through the autumn air. He could spy many different types of vegetables being carted around to their designated spots. Fishermen were loading up a table with their morning catches and the butcher’s door and windows were wide open. 

The bakery opened up as more hobbits swept into the market. There weren’t many and all were moving quickly. Nori caught a few comments about needing things for first breakfast before the market emptied out and the merchants pulled out their own form of this first breakfast out.

Nori relaxed back in the alleyway once again. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it with ease of practice. He had gone days without eating. A few more hours wouldn’t matter. 

It was a few hours more before hobbits came in mass again. This time the market filled with so many hobbits it was hard to see one end of the square to the next. Nori watched the crowd with growing wonder and envy. Most of the hobbits appeared to be children. 

There were so many children.

“But Nâmad!”

Nori snapped towards the cry. Nâmad. Aunt. That was khuzdul. 

A dark haired child, a dwarfling in hobbit styled clothing, pouted up at a blond hobbit lass. That was no toad. Nori couldn’t help but stare of the slight figure. Her gold spun hair alone would make her quite a catch. All she was missing was a proper beard and boots (though seeing a lass’s ankles was a might fine sight, indeed).

Nori glanced around at the other hobbit lasses. Very few were toad like. The thief silently blamed the sheer amount of children on his oversight. Hobbit lasses were fine examples of the race. The men, not so much.

He turned back to the hobbit lass with the dwarfling. Said dwarfling was still complaining about something. The lass huffed at the complaint as she maneuvered through the crowd toward Nori - or more precisely, towards the bakery. 

“Kili…” She sighed out with a smile quirking her lips but Nori paid little mind to the rest of her words.

Instead, his eyes grew wide at the name. Prince Thorin’s youngest nephew was here. Nori stared at the child. He was healthy. And while he wore strange braids in his hair and lacked any indication of his heritage, the clothes he wore fit well if the fit of the clothes on all the hobbit men were an indication. The clothes on the women were far more flattering, though just as saucy with their bare legs and feet, and so much visible bosum.

Nori swept his eyes over the hobbit lass, helplessly lingering on certain curves and visible skin. He barely noted her green eyes before he spotted a small hand clutching her skirts. That hand was connected to another dwarfling. A redheaded child too small and young to be Ori but as healthy and well clothed as the prince. 

He found himself staring at the pair of dwarflings (nearly) the entire time the small group traveled through the marketplace. (It wasn’t his fault the lass had a lovely backside. Nor that other lass’s wore similarly flattering clothing.) There was no sign of Ori but he caught enough of the conversation between hobbit and dwarflings to know that there were a few other children under the hobbit lass’s care. 

Hope burned through his veins as he quietly followed the group out of the square and up into the tall hillside beyond. Nori watched as they veered from the main path and continued to climb the hill. A sign noted the trail’s name - Bagshot Row. 

There was little doubt that the golden haired lass was this Bella Baggins now. 

A point of something hard pressed into his side. A voice asked quietly from behind the thief, “And exactly who might you be?”

Nori stiffened. His hands twitched but he didn’t try to grab one of his knives. There was no way he’d pull one out before being stabbed. The redheaded dwarf answered, “Nori, master hobbit.”

“Nori.” The hobbit stated slowly.

“Aye, Nori. Me brothers are Dori and Ori.”

The hobbit pressed the point deeper into his side as he asked, “And how’d we know you’re telling the truth Master Nori.”

Nori pressed his lips thin. There was likely no way he’d be able to prove that. But, Nori grimaced, he could prove he knew Ori and if Ori was really here and the hobbit behind him knew his brother, then that might be proof enough. If nothing else, it might just get him the time he needed to figure out how to get out of the situation.

“Ori is a bookworm. Even though he doesn’t know much about readin’, he still does read as much as he can which goes alongside his quiet nature as he doesn’t talk much. Doesn’t want to. Too shy... He has hair just like meself but shorter. He knits, learned from our ma. And he’s a snuggler. Littl’ Ori hates all green food. He’ll do anythin’ to avoid eatin’ it.”

“Why are you sneaking off after Bella and her little ones then?” Answered the hobbit. 

Nori took a slight step forward and when the hobbit did nothing to stop him, he placed a few feet between them as he turned to face the hobbit. An elder hobbit stared hard at him with an umbrella, the pointed wooden tip at its end pointed at Nori. The thief gave himself a moment of bemusement. An umbrella of all things.

“Well?” Demanded the hobbit once more.

“I wanted to see how me brother is being treated.”

The hobbit slowly nodded in understanding, before finishing Nori’s thought process out loud. “And you didn’t want anyone knowing you were here in case what we say and do in front of you isn’t how it always is.”

Nori nodded. 

The elderly hobbit hummed in thought before nodding firmly to himself, tucking his umbrella under an arm and announcing, “Very well, we will observe.”

“What?” 

The hobbit held out a hand, “Longo Baggins and you are stalking my niece. If you must do so, you will not continue alone.”

“Ah.” Breathed Nori. The thief accepted the hand, braided brows rising at the frim grip. The hobbit might be old but he would put up a fight. Nori’s eyes snapped down to the umbrella, even if he didn’t seem to have any actual weapons.

They dropped their hands and Longo turned sharply off the beaten pathway without a word. Nori silently followed. It wasn’t long before the hobbit stopped under a group of trees and settled comfortably down on a bench covered in overgrown vines. Nori slowly followed suit. 

There were high bushes obscuring their presence but not hindering their view. Of course, the view consisted of a section of the hill with a chimney sticking out from it’s top. Nori narrowed his eyes as he spotted a circular window. It wasn’t until the door banged open that Nori realized he was staring at a hobbit home’s back porch. 

“They cannot see us.” Longo stated calmly as Kili, the little redhead from before, a blond dwarfling and finally - Nori’s breath caught in his throat - Ori. “Bella might not even know this bench is here, honestly. It would explain why she never bothered with the back garden.”

Nori didn’t pay much mind to the hobbit’s ramblings. His eyes drank in the sight of his little brother alive. 

He was alive. He was healthy. 

Bella Baggins came out with a platter with tea and and crumpets. Ori flew over to her side and happily helped her set up a little picnic. Bella Baggins smiled warmly down at his little brother and Ori beamed back up at her.

His heart pounded in his ears as he watched. Ori was happy. He was safe.

Nori struggled internally as he watched his brother. His throat was tight and tears stung his eyes. Longo had long stopped talking. Nori was sure the hobbit was observing him. At this point, he didn’t care.

Ori was alive.

The two spent all afternoon watching the dwarflings play. Ori chased the other children. Ori laughed. Ori knitted. 

Ori cuddled with Bella Baggins. 

Nori couldn’t get enough as he watched the hobbit lass tuck Ori against her side as he read out loud some book in westron. A soft smile stretched across her face, which only grew as the second redheaded child cuddled up to her other side. Bella Baggins was not only feeding his brother, not only clothing his brother, but teaching him, loving him.

Dori would hate her. 

He’d see all this and see her taking his place. Nori’s heart ached at the thought but at the same time, Dori wasn’t Ori’s father. Dori was his brother and he needed to realize that. Seeing this might do the trick - if Bella Baggins wasn’t murdered by an enraged Dori before he could adapt to the situation. 

Longo didn’t stop Nori as the dwarf slipped down to the house and one of it’s many windows as the Bag Ends occupants went inside with the setting sun. Nori drank in everything he could see. The sun sank and Bella Baggins got all four boys ready for bed with ease. She tucked each child in, lit a candle in each carved lamp (There was a glint of blue metal but Nori paid it little mind as he watch his brother, and the hobbit lass.), and sang each child a song.

Ori called her kurâmad.

It was accurate. Mahal did it hurt hearing him call some strange woman that but it made so much sense.

Bella Baggins was his little brother’s mother in all but blood. 

Nori watched his brother sleep for a few minutes before Longo appeared at his side and guided him away. The thief gave no complaint as he was taken to the Green Dragon. He couldn’t complain when his brother was alive, happy, and safe. 

The next morning brought Nori to the door of Bag End. Longo and his wife escorted him to his little brother’s new home. Nerves rang through him as the hobbit couple chated away about all the different things his brother had been up to. He was going to see Ori again.

The door flew open. Ori slammed into his side and Nori had the sudden realization that Longo must have informed Bella Baggins of his presence. Sorrow glowed in her green, green eyes even as a fake smile jabbed at him. A silent accusation was directed at him.

That wasn’t the type of smile she was supposed to have. And it shouldn’t be directed at him. The soft smile she gave to Ori as his brother snuggled into her side came to mind. The exasperated quick of her lips at the market as she explained something to Kili popped in his head. 

Nori had the sudden realization that he hadn’t been staring at his brother all day yesterday. 

He had been staring at Ori’s mother.

Nori spent the day considering that fact. The star-haired dwarf watched the hobbit lass for the better part of a month, having kept his room in the Green Dragon after sending word to both Prince Thorin and Dori. Bella Baggins slowly relaxed around him.

He watched, quietly puffing on his pipe as Bella Baggins curled up in the window seat and read his brother to sleep. Little Ori and Gimli cuddled up at her sides. The princes sprawled across the floor. Candle light causing her golden hair to shine.

He observed as Bella Baggins chased Ori around with a brussel sprout on the tip of her fork. Kili was stuffing his face full of meat. Fili moved his own vegetables onto Ori’s plate. Gimli stuffed his veggies in his pockets to doll out to his flock at his first chance outside.

He listened as Bella Baggins instructed Kili how to stuff a turkey for a wonderful evening meal with more Baggins coming over.

Nori watched and listened. He never forced himself in the middle of things. Nori purposely kept his place as the “always traveling” brother. Ori was happy to treat him the same as always and Nori hoped it helped Ori’s kurâmad to accept his presence.

Then one day she offered him a soft smile while he helped clean up from supper. Her Took relatives were over distracting the children in the other room. Nori handed her a plate to dry and their eyes met. Her pretty face lit up with that soft smile.

And Nori couldn’t help himself.

He kissed her.

And she kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nâmad - Aunt  
> kurâmad - heart mother
> 
> Longo - Brother of Bungo, Bella's late father.


	3. Thorin

Thorin followed the path indicated in Dwalin’s letter. Hobbiton was a green pasture with meandering pathways and hobbit homes hidden within the hillside. They passed through the small village center where the local inn and pub, The Green Dragon, and a few other structures stood above ground, similar to builds of men. It was a peaceful looking land, fruitful and quiet but also ripe for the taking. Thorn couldn’t help but wonder how it hadn’t been conquered by the western men. He couldn’t see why Bree hadn’t laid claim to it yet. It didn’t appear to have any form of military to defend against even Bree’s miniscule militia. 

He paused to look down at the letter’s directions before turning right and walking up the path until they reached a three way fork. A sign hung at a corner and indicated which path was Bagshot End. Dis and Vili, Gloin and Brimli all walked ahead as they each recognized the sign also. 

Each were clearly ready to sprint the rest of the way but also avoiding it. What if the boys weren’t at the end of this trail? What if none of the children they were searching for were? (The likelihood of Dwalin being mistaken was nonexistent but after two years of the boys missing, none of them could convince themselves to hope more than a thimbles worth.)

The dirt path felt too quick and equally too long as a deep green, round door with a brass handle at the center came into view. Thorin stayed in the background, hand on his sword hilt as Vili held open the little garden gate for Dis before he stepped through and walked to the door. Gloin and Brimli followed in a similar pattern, leaving Thorin to take care of the little gate himself (not that he particularly wanted Gloin to hold it open for him). Dis stayed a step back as Vili knocked, sharing a long look with his wife as he did so. 

Thorin had always liked Vili. His sister and the lad had every indications of being Ones. Communicating with just a look always reminded Thorin of that fact. Thorin refocused to the door as it opened, his hand tightening around the handle of his sword on reflex.

Golden curls and emerald eyes was the first thing Thorin noticed. Then there was the tiny babe resting in the hobbit lass’s arms. It was a dwarven babe, the one Dwalin wrote of. The newborn brought here along with multiple other children by rangers, the few honorable men left in the world. Thorin already had multiple couples asking to take the baby in but he needed more information on how such a child was stolen. Where were the babe’s mother for Mahal sakes?

The hobbit lass stared at them as they stared back. Her expression seemed torn. Thorin frowned in annoyance at the realization that the female wasn’t happy to see them. Dwalin had warned about the boys growing attachment but if this lass dared think she could keep them she had another thing coming!

Vili finally took some action by offering a slight bow and stating, “Vili at yer service. Miss Baggins, correct?”

The hafling - Miss Bella Baggins if Thorin really cared to think about it - relaxed. She smiled with a soft, sad sort of emotion. “Yes, Bella Baggins at your and your family's service Master Vili. Forgive me, I wasn’t certain who you were. I- Dwalin and Bofur should be back soon. Fili and Ori had gone with them down to the market…”

She trailed off as she looked at the rest of the dwarrow at her doorstep. Gloin took her continued hesitance to give his own slight bow and greeting, “Gloin at yer service lass.”

Her smile grew more steady, “Ah, Gimli is out back with his chickens. Let m-”

“Chickens?” Brimli cut in.

“Er… yes. I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Gimli or my Aunt Rosa to get to the bottom of his fascination. I just know he spent the majority of last year asking for some and I finally broke down. He is very good and responsible with them.”

“Amad!” came a cry behind them all. 

Dis snapped around and made a helpless noise before pushing through the dwarrow and scooped up her eldest son like he weighed nothing. Thorin quickly stepped out of Vili’s way before looking over and meeting Dwalin’s eyes. A silent exchange with his sword brother had Thorin quickly stepping to the right. The king looked to his side at the sound a sharp expel of breath. The hobbit lass was standing beside side him. When the hell had she moved. 

“Thank you, master dwarf. That particular group of flowers do not handle being trodden on as well as some of my other plants.”

The appearance of Gimli and Kili kept him from having to respond. He did send a questioning look at Dwalin who simply shrugged. That was his only interaction with the lass for the next few days as he met each dwarfling, reviewed their care, settled into a room in the Green Dragon, met the broadbeam Bofur, Nori and what felt like a hundred different hobbits. 

He did take note his nephews’ and cousin naming the hafling their nâmad, the little red head - Ori - calling her his kurâmad. Thorin noticed a few of his comrades, particular Bofur, appreciating the local lasses. And Thorin most definitely noticed the well carved gem lanterns some hobbit homes had. The soft ruby glow from Miss Baggin’s own was enjoyable in a reminiscing sort of way (Erebor had grand lanterns carved from precious stones, lighting every courtyard and many halls). 

Overall, though, Thorin was distracted by the politics he was drawn into with the hobbits. There was a great deal of potential here, even with the uncertainty of where they would end up with the halls he had been working towards building decreed Firebeard property. Trade were the main commerce from the Hobbits - food, medicine, and cotton was a god send. The potential of offering more than just simple trade was also there. The hobbits could barely protect themselves, they avoided their actual roads for Mahal sakes. 

And, if this worked out, there were avenues for his kin to come ply their trade and craft here. The Shire was not under the Firebeard guilds’ territory. There was hope that Thorn tried to throttle and throw out of his mind as nothing had ever worked out how it should have. He would do his duty and try to make this potential work but he had to be pragmatic. (But a little voice whispered this time…this time…)

Of course there was the immediate concerns also. They needed to carefully interview the dwarrow claiming a lost child, interview the children, and then have the reunion occur in a way that made it clear that the child did belong with that particular dwarrow family. It would be a long process and luckily the hobbits were willing to work with them. Unluckily the hobbits were refusing to let them take the children and complete this complicated process back in the Mountains. No child was allowed to leave unless with a parent, grandparent, older adult, or aunt/uncle.

Any unclaimed child left would continue under the hobbits care while he worked with them on what to do. Thorin hadn’t sat down and learned what they meant by fostering yet but it vaguely sounded similar to what the Baggins hafling was already doing. They would just move the fostering to dwarrow pairs that pass multiple tests of some type. 

Thorin rubbed his brow in frustration as his mind continued to process everything a mile a minute. There were too many things to worry about. Sometimes he wished he really was just a blacksmith. 

A pint was placed in front of him. The king looked up into emerald eyes.

“Afternoon Master Thorin. You looked like you could use that.” Stated the small hobbit lass. This time the little pebble she was caring for was wrapped up in a sling tied to her waist and shoulders, leaving her hands free. Soft snores could just escape the cocoon like shelter the baby slept in. A tiny foot poked out from the warp and dangled limply in the warm summer air. 

The royal dwarf found his throat constrict, any words coming to mind trapped at the back of his throat. It was...a desirable view. Mahal damn it. It was a gorgeous view.

Thorin’s jaw clenched and the dwarf king forced out his words, it all coming out as a snarl as he fought to control the strange emotions, “Don’t you have children to watch over, hafling?”

An offended look cross her face before it vanished behind a blank sort of stare, “Well, I find I have more helpers than I can count now with all your kin here. I actually came to ask if you’d like to join them at my place for supper tonight. I hadn’t gotten a chance to offer the invite until now, you’re always in a meeting or such.”

The dwarf paused at that. He hadn’t gotten a chance to really sit back and enjoy a meal with his kin in a long time, since before the boys had been kidnapped. At that thought, Thorin answered with a positive, “I will be there” before taking his new pint and going back to his hundreds of plans. 

A huff of annoyance escaped the lass before she stated, “It’s at 6 sharp”, and left. 

The ale she had given him was excellent. He’d have to find out what one it was of the five varieties The Green Dragon offered. Maybe the bartender remembered which she ordered. Thorin flipped through paperwork as he forced the image of the hobbit lass from his mind. He needed to determine what changes should be done to the contract on battering goods. Was a small garden shovel actually worth a dozen eggs and a bucket of apples? Thorn rubbed his brow with a frown as he wished Balin would get here already. 

Thorn reached Bag End right on time for dinner. A sign on the round door indicated he needed to walk around to the back garden. The exiled prince rolled his eyes at the thought of eating a proper meal under the sky like ruffians. The haflings’ wooden barrows were nothing like a proper stone hall but it was at least underground. 

The dwarrow paused at his disagreeable thoughts at the sight of the back garden. Multiple large tables were set in a couple of rows filled with food. Rope had been pulled taut between the trees and Bag End’s back porch. Glowing gem lanterns hung from them. Ruby and aquarium and something silvery blue. 

Dis seemed to appear at his side, she moved so quickly as she grabbed his arm and hissed, “Mithril.” 

Thorin sucked in a breath at her words. The other adults were equal awed as they stared in wonder at the lanterns. Any possible response Thorin could think of as he carefully tilted a mithril filled lantern for a better view died as the four children came out of Bag End, Kili announcing proudly. “Here’s our very own lanterns!”

“They’re Bag End lanterns.” Added little Ori. 

All four were carrying beautifully carved stone lanterns filled with a mithril flower glowing by the little candle sitting in it’s center. 

Gimli held up his own lantern to his parents and pronounced in a child volume whisper, “I want to make a bead for nâmad with the Bag End metal.”

The other children sprang up with their own thoughts on a bead for their hobbit. Thorn glanced over at his sister and kin, throat constricted. The hafling had given the children mithril. She must be insane or ridiculously rich, possibly a fool. Or not as kind and selfless as she appeared. Likely a combination.

What did she gain giving such to his kin? She was as good as buying them. His jaw clenched at the though.

“Bag End metal?” Brimli asked her son.

Gimli nodded and pointed down at the metal in his lantern. “It’s from Bag End.”

“From Bag End.” Thorn repeated before waving stiffly at the hobbit hole. “From this?”

The children gave him an odd look but nodded.

“Nâmad’s da found it when he made Bag End.” Explained Fili. “So it’s Bag End’s metal. Like the ruby lanterns are from Tuckborugh clan smials and so are Took lanterns.”

“And the blue ones are Baggins lanterns from the Baggins clan smial.” Kili added.

The hafling of Bag End came out, carrying a barrel of ale with another hobbit’s help. Before he could go confront her on buying his nephews’ affection with, admittedly priceless, metal, the hobbit called the start of the festivities. And Thorin couldn’t help but relax as he was filled to bursting from good ale and excellent food - some of which Kili had apparently helped make which was a feat onto itself and he grudgingly acknowledged the hafling’s craft and skill at teaching. 

Once the meal was completed and he and his kin help clean - against the protest of the hobbits who appeared to think guests didn’t so such curtsies - Thorin’s mind returned to the lanterns. Though the food was good, the hobbits seemed kind enough, and the children happy and content, he would not have them bought like this. 

The dwarrow prince found the hafling in her study and, with a mind to announce his presence, knocked on the open door. Emerald orbs snapped up from the book she was standing over. 

A pleasant, polite smile crossed her face. “Yes?”

Thorn stepped in and carefully shut the door before allowing his fury to whisper across his expression. There were children sleeping so he would not unleash his entire opinion on the female but he would make sure she understood exactly what he thought on the matter. “I will not have you buy the affections and trust of my nephews and little kin.”

A startled and confused expression came to rest on her face even as she straightened to her full height and her shoulder rose defensively to her ears. “Excuse me?”

“I knew there was more to this! There is always an alternative motive. No one is so kind as to care for children not their own, not even their own race, without looking for payment. You may not require or desire money but the love of my nephews will not be purchased. I will not have my kin used.” Thorin snarled out as he stepped towards the female ignoring her confusion. “We will be leaving. The treaties will not be completed. The mirthil you’ve given the children, and any ruby and aquarium will be left. You will not claim we stole from you on top of everything else.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“No one ever does any of this without wanting something in return and you will not gain any claims to us and ours anymore than any other thief that has tried in the past.” Thorn snarled out, “You’re no dragon. If you think you’d succeed where one did, you are sadly mistaken.”

Thorin’s rant and fury was cut short as his head snapped to the side. His cheek throbbed from the sudden smack. He turned to look at the hafling. Furious emeralds meet his own eyes. The hafling was trembling in fury.

“I. Love. Them.” She snapped out. “Those boys are part of MY family.” She stopped as tears welled up and she took a steadying breath before continuing. “How dare you come at me about buying them! I never…I would never buy them - whether from a slaver or through objects! Everything I have given them, they either needed or I wanted them to have. I have never expected them to repay me for any of it.”

Thorn frowned at her for a moment. Her emotions seemed real but… “What about the lanterns you gave them? No one would just give something like that to anyone, let alone a child.”

“You have no right.” She snapped out in response. “I am Bella Baggins of Bag End. I have every right to gift those I consider family a lantern. They will always have a home here and I will never take that away.”

All fury fled from the dwarf as he took in her words. He was missing something. “What?”

“What is there to be confused about?” She asked, “They are my family. I gave them the family lanterns to represent that fact to them.”

A sharp intake of breath caught both Thorin’s and the hobbit attention. The door he had closed had been opened at some point. His sister, good brother and other kin stood at the entrance. He had apparently not been quiet enough. 

“Do ya have any idea what the metal in yer lanterns is?” Asked Nori.

Thorin turned back to the female he had verbally attacked as she responded with clear confusion, “What does that matter? The lanterns are made of Bag End. Anyone with a Bag End lantern are of Bag End. That is what matters.”

A physical representation of family and home just like beads, that was what the lanterns were. Thorin’s throat contracted for a moment at the thought. He had assumed she believed dwarrow would do anything for gems, even accept a hobbit a some bizarre form of family. No one understood what the metals and gems dwarrow mined and crafted truly meant. No man nor elf had ever tried. He had assumed something just like they did. He felt disgusted by his own actions before deciding to ratify the issue.

“Do you know what mithril is?” Asked Thorin, purposely lowering his voice in an attempt to remove any scorn from his voice. 

She stared at him with a frown as she considered him for a long moment. He had the strong feeling that he was being judged. He mouth went dry at the thought, she had taken this long to judge him and he must have come across wanting. He didn’t want to appear less but his actions had been nothing but abhorrent. Finally she spoke up, “You’ve said that word earlier. I can only guess that it’s the metal in my lanterns.”

“Mahal saggy balls.” Mutter Dwalin in the background, echoing Thorin’s only thoughts. She had no idea what she possessed. These lanterns held no monetary meaning to her, and likely to none of the other haflings. Shock swept through the room at the thought that the lass had no clue what priceless treasure she possessed. The beauty that could be crafted with mithril. 

Thorn felt thrown but things quickly added up in his mind. He had had signs of hobbits thoughts on monetary value. He had drafts of trade agreements and none of them involved the exchange of actual coin. It was all trade of goods and services. The inn had yet to request any money - had even made clear that the Took clan had taken care of their lodgings. He couldn’t think of a time he had seen a hobbit exchange coin for any of the food at the market.

They must have coin for some uses but they rarely used it. The prince stared at her thoughtfully. “Hobbits are not men.” He finally spoke up. 

“No.” Agreed the still confused lass. 

“Perhaps.” He paused for a moment before speaking the rest of his thought. “Perhaps, we should sit and learn about each other properly.”

A shy smile filtered across her soft features, her small form relaxed and she nodded before heading for the door, “That would be for the best. Let me put the kettle on for hot chocolate and tea.”

The dwarrow moved out of her way and Thorin silently followed, firmly ignoring the fact that his eyes kept dropping to the curve of her hips. The discussion, unprecedented as it was to speak of dwarrow matters, resolved many misunderstandings and resolved exactly what the hobbit was to his little kin. 

It also gave him pause as he realized he barely looked away from the golden hair lass all evening. There was certainly something worth hoping for here, he realized. Perhaps… Thorin glanced at the hobbit lass - Bella Baggins - once more…perhaps there was more to hope for than he had realized. 

Some dreams snuffed out by desolation and desperation, relit inside him as she leaned over to refill his cup of tea. A golden curl fell down to her soft, hairless cheek and his mouth went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit less clear cut then the last two but I just couldn't see Thorin and Bella falling for each other immediately - well, perhaps Bella would immediately be struck by his appearance but Thorin had a crap ton on his mind. Anyway, hope this hint of what could be is what you all were hoping for.
> 
> next up....not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created from a comment elenorasweet left me on Lost and Found. Both elenorasweet and ajir requested a Dwalin/Bilbo story from me. This is for them until such a time I can actually write a full story for this pairing.


End file.
